Back In The Day
by Stacey1013
Summary: Troy and Chad have been best friends since pre-school. This is my take of their life together. No slash, Troyella mentioned


**Back in the Day – A Troy and Chad One-shot.**

**2008**

"Yo Hoops! Where you at?" A familiar voice yelled, snapping Troy Bolton out of his daze. Chad was on his spontaneous visits to the Bolton household – not that they minded, these visits happened all the time, and it was quite the same with Troy going to the Danforth's household.

"Up Here!"

Chad Danforth looked up and saw a pair of legs dangling from the tree-house above him. He raised an eyebrow slightly, before walking over to the ladder before starting to climb up to where his best friend was.

"Man, I haven't been up here in ages! What are you doing up here?" Chad asked with amusement, as he pulled himself onto the platform.

"Just...Thinking" Troy replied with a small shrug, turning to look at Chad.

"Right. And here I was hoping you'd want one last round of Heroes before graduation tomorrow" Chad chuckled, going to sit next to Troy.

"Oh yeah, this is yours" Troy replied, reaching beside him to get a red cape. One that was very old and worn out, but still held sentimental value. He threw the cape to Chad, who chuckled as he caught it with one hand.

"Dude, that's yours. If I remember correctly, you're the one who wanted to be superman" he replied, throwing the cape back at his best friend.

_**Bolton Household 1997**_

"Boys, dinner is in five minutes, so come down so you can wash up!" A voice called from below, making the two 7 year olds stop in their tracks.

"Aw, but mom we were about to save the girl from joker!" A young Troy Bolton called from the edge of the tree house that he helped his father built the year before. Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth was the other boy in the tree, also on a mission to save said girl...Who was part of their imagination.

"I don't care, you two have been up in that tree all day so you can come down and continue in the morning" Lucille Bolton called up once again, "Don't make me come up and get you!" She said, smiling to herself as she saw the two boys put down their weapons of choice, Troy taking off his red superman cape before they started descending the ladder of the tree.

Once Troy had his two feet on the ground, he sent a smirk to his best friend, whom he had known since kindergarten. "I'll race you!" He said, racing off to get a head start.

Chad blinked, "Hey, that's not fair!" he cried, chasing Troy into the house.

Lucille laughed at the two boys, shaking her head slightly as she wandered back into the house to dish up the meal for the two boys and her husband.

Troy was Jack and Lucille Bolton's only son, and due to some complications after Troy's birth they we're devastated to learn they were unable to have any more children. But once Troy started kindergarten and became friends with Chad Danforth, it was like they inherited another son. Now the Danforth and Bolton clan we're one giant family, everyone being best friends, so it was no surprise that when the Bolton's weren't home they were at the Danforth's, and vice versa.

_**Flashback: 1994**_

_At four years old, you'd think having monsters in the closet or the boogie man under your bed would be the scariest thing in the world. Troy Bolton knew that, until he stepped foot into Albuquerque Kindergarten. This was by far the scariest thing ever. He quickly took hold of his mom's hand, hiding behind her slightly as he adjusted his Looney Tunes backpack with his free hand. _

"_Okay, I've been to kindergarten. Can we go home now?" He asked, pulling on his mom's hand, wanting to go back to the car._

_Lucille laughed slightly, "No sweetie, you have to stay for at least 2 hours" she said, stopping on the pavement and crouching down to Troy's level;, "Look, you'll be fine. You'll make new friends and before you know it it'd be home to come home and you wouldn't want to leave" she said, giving her son a reassuring smile._

"_Promise?" Troy asked in a shy voice._

"_I promise" Lucille smiled, kissing her sons forehead before standing upright."Now come on, we won't get anywhere if you're late on your first day"_

_---_

_Lucille left Troy after much debate, but promised she'd be back soon. _

_As Troy made his way over to the building blocks a plush basketball came flying past his head, rebounding off the wall next to him._

_His eyes widened when he saw the basketball roll toward him, he smiled slightly and picked the ball up, looking around for its owner. He soon saw a kid, walk over toward him with a lost look on his face._

"_Hey, that's my ball" the kid with a small afro pouted, looking at the ball in Troy's hand._

"_You...Like bas-ketball?" Troy asked, having trouble with his pronunciation._

_The boy grinned and nodded, "Yeah! I wanna play for the MBA" _

_Troy also grinned, "Me too!" He said, throwing the ball back to its owner who caught it easily._

"_I'm Twoy" he said, introducing himself to the boy. _

"_Chad"_

_And after two minutes of not knowing each other, the two suddenly became best friends with the one thing they shared in common: basketball._

"Whoa, whoa...Slow down you two" Jack Bolton laughed as the two 7 year olds raced pass him in bid to get to the dining room table first.

Thanks to his head start, Troy had won. This had Chad pouting, up until he saw Lucille bring in her famous home-made Lasagne. Chad always had a soft spot for the lasagna, also known as 'the best in the world'.

Jack and Lucille soon joined the two boys at the table, allowing the boys to serve themselves before serving themselves.

"Don't forget to eat your greens" Lucille told them, earning an eye roll from the boys and her husband.

"Yes ma'am" came three responses.

--

"Mom, can we go back to the tree house now?" Troy asked once he had finished what was on his plate.

"No, we have to have dessert!" Chad grinned, wanting more of Lucille's home baking.

"Sorry Chad, no dessert tonight. We don't need you two up all night again" she said, "And as for the tree house, it's getting dark, so I think you might have to call it a night"

Both Troy and Chad pouted, "But, we didn't save the girl!" Chad spoke up.

"She'll still be there in the morning" she said, "You're not going back tonight. End of story" she continued, getting up to clear up the dishes.

Jack turned to the boys once Lucille had gone to the kitchen, "How about a game of hide and seek then?" he asked, earning grins from the boys.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

"Okay, you two go hide. And I'll seek" Jack told the boys, before counting down from 20.

Half an hour later, both Troy and Chad found themselves in there pajama's, being tucked into bed.

"Mom, I don't need tucking in" Troy pouted, squirming when Lucille fussed over his pillows, before doing the same to Chad who was basically already asleep.

"Well, too bad" she smiled, turning back to Troy before kissing his forehead gently. "Love you"

"Love you..." Troy yawned in response, turning to his side once the light was turned off.

--

**2008**

"You know, we never did save that girl" Chad chuckled, looking around the ancient treehouse, before turning back to his friend.

"You can blame mom for that" Troy said, before raising an eyebrow. "So...why are you here?" he asked with a smirk, not really complaining about his friends visit.

"I heard your mom was making lasagna, so how could I not come over?" Chad grinned, earning an eye roll from his friend.

"I'm going to tell her to give you the recipe, saves having to see your face every time you're hungry" he joked, earning a punch in the arm.

"Okay, that's it" Chad said, suddenly standing. He moved into the small cabin of the tree house, pulling out a plastic sword that looked as if it had seen better days.

"On guard!" He called, swinging the sword into his friends face carefully.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics, but with a shrug he too got up and walked into the cabin, getting another sword from the small collection of weapons.

And with that, the two 18 year old – who we're graduating from high school tomorrow, started one last battle.

"Boys, dinners ready! Come down and wash up" Lucille called up, knowing the two were up in the tree. The boy's didn't need to be told twice before heading down the ladder.

**2018**

It was wedding day for one of the two boys who had grown up together. One was the groom, the other best man.

Said best man was frantic, trying to locate the wedding rings he knew he had in his hands 5 seconds ago.

"How could you possibly loose the rings in a matter of seconds?!" The groom yelled at his best friend, "Did you lose your brain aswell?" he continued, not knowing what else to do or say as he was about to get married.

"Look, I know I had them when I went to check on the girls. I just...have to re trace my steps" the best man said, trying to be as calm as possible in a situation like this.

"I swear if you don't have them by the time we have to be downstairs...There's going to be a funeral rather than a wedding" the groom said, glaring as the best man just simply nodded before leaving the room.

Troy Bolton sighed to himself, it was his wedding day and his best friend just happened to lose the rings. Or misplace them. Whatever the case, he was screwed.

Running a hand though his semi-gelled up hair, he took a seat next to the window and thought about the only thing that could make him calm down.

Her.

--

Gabriella Montez – soon to be Bolton; looked up as the door was swung open. She was greeted with a very frantic, stressed out looking Chad Danforth.

"Forget something?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me you have them..." he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Gabriella shrugged, "I might do" she replied, she loved to mess with Chad.

"Gabs, now is not the time. I know I was stupid for leaving them behind, but I swear...You're soon to be husband is going to kill me if I don't have them back in two minutes"

Gabriella looked at Chad and nodded, "Okay, here" she said, reaching to the vanity and handing him to ring boxes. "Be more careful next time" she warned

"Troy isn't Ross. This will be his one and only wedding" Chad told her, taking the rings before dashing back to his friend.

--

**2020**

Troy rushed into the hospital, looking around frantically for a nurse, doctor...anyone to show him where she was. He ran to the reception desk and looked at the receptionist straight in the eye, wanting answers now.

"Where's my wife?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

The receptionist sighed, "Name?"

"Bolton. Gabriella Bolton" he replied, wanting to get to his as soon as possible.

She was about to about to give Troy the room number once she looked it up on the system, was beaten to it.

"Hoops!" A voice called, making a beeline towards his friend.

"Chad! Where is she, what happened?!" he asked, earning an eye roll from his best friend.

"Well, about 10 months ago you and her...well, did something to get her in this position" he said, "And now she's about to give birth to you son" he said, smirking at the look on Troy's face.

"I know that dumbass, where is she?" He asked, looking down the hall for a sign of her where-abouts.

"Room 101, second hallway on the right"

Troy didn't need to be told twice, he made a beeline straight to his wife's bedside.

...

1 painful hour later, Troy was holding the newest addition of the Bolton Family. Alexander Bolton was the exact replica of his father. Only he had his mother's hair colour.

Chad entered the room and smiled at the sight before him, Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, while Troy walked backwards and forward, watching as his son slept in his arms.

"Up for a visitor?" Chad asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the two sleeping Bolton's.

Troy looked up and nodded, smiling at his friend as Chad slowly made his way over.

"Looks like we have another Hoops man...good thing too, you're losing your touch" Chad grinned, looking down at the baby.

Troy chuckled quietly, looking over as he heard Gabriella stir in her sleep.

"Troy?" her voice was a mere whisper.

Troy smiled, walking over with Alex in his arms. "Hey mommy"

"Hi" Gabriella replied, smiling when she saw the baby in Troy's arms.

"How you feeling Gab?" Chad spoke up, looking at the couple.

"A bit sore, but fine" she said, smiling at Chad as a form of hello.

Gabriella soon turned to Troy, who looked at her and nodded. A sign that Chad knew; they were up to something.

Troy turned to his friend, "You wanna hold him?" he asked, earning an eager nod from Chad.

Chad walked over to Troy and held his arms out, gently taking the new born into his arms.

"Alex, meet your Uncle Chad. Chad, meet Alexander Chad Bolton" Troy introduced, shaking his head slightly when Chad didn't pick up what he said.

Chad soon looked up, slowly turning his head to his best friend. "Wait...Alex Chad? That's my name"

Troy rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock" he said, earning a smack from his wife.

"Sorry..."

"But yes, Alex Chad"

"..Why?"

Troy sighed, shrugging slightly. "Well...We've been brothers since preschool" he started, looking at his friend. "And...I do recall making a deal when we were ten. First one to have a kid names it after the other...and, here we are" he said with a grin. "And, we couldn't really think of any other name. Alex is Dads middle name, as well as mine...and was Gabriella's Dad's name. So... Chad seemed to fit the bill" he added with a shrug.

Chad couldn't help but smile, "You do realise that this means we're going to have to build this little guy a tree house"

Troy nodded, "Already started"

...

**2030**

Ten year old Alex Bolton tied the red cape tightly around his neck as he kept an eye out for his best friend. He picked the discarded sword off the floor, swinging it around slightly before going on the hunt for his friend.

"On guard!" came a voice from inside the fort, making Alex turn around swiftly before engaging in a battle with his friend.

Lucas Troy Danforth smirked at his friend as they battled it out to win the fair maidens heart. Lucas was two years younger than Alex, but that didn't come between the two friends. They we're going to be friends for like, just like their fathers.

Troy chuckled as he watched the two from his spot in the backyard before turning to Chad. "Y 'know, looking back...we were just as bad as them" he said, bouncing his 3 year old daughter on his knee slightly, earning a small giggle in response.

Chad nodded, "Give it about 5 minutes and they're going to be yelled at to come down for dinner" he said, taking a small sip of his beer.

Troy looked over, seeing his wife making her way to the tree house. "I give it two" he smirked, laughing when he heard the two boys whine about having to come down.

Chad soon turned to Troy, "Too bad Gabriella didn't make lasagne"

...


End file.
